


Working late

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Working late

Title: Working late  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel, Lilah Morgan  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after _City of..._   
Summary: “That certainly explains why the janitor was bright red. It also explains why the cleaning budget for this wing of the building was increased.”  


“Harder, Angel.” My fingers threatened to make grooves on the smooth surface of the desk as Angel changed the angle of his thrusts. I didn’t really need to be quiet since the guards were conveniently somewhere else right now, plus we’d already managed to shock Bob the janitor. As my laptop tumbled to the floor, I winced, trying to remember if I’d backed up everything lately.

“Lindsey, I need the Burnett file.” As usual, Lilah came right into my office without bothering to knock. She turned to look at my desk and for the first time I could remember, her mouth opened and no sound came out. The moment didn’t last very long since Lilah was damn good at changing direction in mid-leap. She straightened up to her full height. “That certainly explains why the janitor was bright red.” A wicked smile crossed her lips. “It also explains why the cleaning budget for this wing of the building was increased.”

Angel hadn’t moved and I was torn between snorting and telling Lilah to get the hell out. Instead, I clenched around Angel’s cock, making him hiss something rude under his breath. Lilah’s evil smile actually grew wider. I rolled my eyes. “The file is over by the window, Lilah.”

Lilah took her time to cross the room, keeping her eyes on us as she moved. “Don’t stop on my account. I’d hate to have one of you boys hurt yourselves.”

This time I did snort. Angel leaned in and whispered something in my ear that made my eyebrows shoot up. I waited until Lilah was almost at the door with the file in her hands before clearing my throat. “Leaving so soon?” The words had barely left my lips when Angel started to move again, slamming into me.

Lilah turned on her heel, focusing on us again. At first I didn’t think she was going to do it. Then she eased her body into one of the chairs. “Only a fool would pass up on an opportunity like this. Besides, I want to see your face when he brings you over, Lindsey.”

Angel’s hand slid down my stomach to curl around my cock. His hand quickly matched the movement of his hips and it didn’t take very long until I was hanging by a thread. My eyes met Lilah’s as Angel bit down on my throat. That was all it took to push me over the edge. I whispered Angel’s name as I came.

The sound of someone clapping reached my ears and I chuckled softly as I tilted my head to look at Lilah. She stood up slowly, clutching the Burnett file to her chest. “I’ll remind Bob to clean your desk after you leave. I bet he’ll be thrilled.”

Angel made a half-strangled noise and I turned to see that he was biting his lips in order to keep from laughing. I heard Lilah say something about ‘wishing she’d had a camera’ as she walked out the door.


End file.
